My Sea
by GugunPark
Summary: Apa yang aku rasakan, benar-benar telah membuat hatiku menjadi beku dan kaku, tapi, dia telah mengubahnya, tapi, kenapa masalah lain harus datang lagi pada kisah cintaku ?


Title : My Sea

Also known as : Like A Sea Wave | My Diary

Author : Gugun Park

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : Diatas BALITA /?

Cast :

Park Jiyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Krystall Jung

Bae Suzy

Supported Cast :

YooAra (Just kenangan /?)

Kim Tae Hee (Just photo dan kenangan /?)

Anyeoong, akhirnya fanfic ini, maksudnya, chapter pertamanya selesai, padahal nae berinisiatif buat bikin oneshoot, tapi karena ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi nae bilah-bilah aja supaya kalian ngga bosen bacanya .

Oiya, all the cast itu milik tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing, tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya xD

_My Sea_

Jiyeon P.O.V

Lagi-lagi, aku pergi kerumahnya lagi hari ini, dengan membawakan nya sarapan seperti biasa, dari depan pagar, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang suram, Chanyeol-ah, kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah seperti ini ? ..

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, aku tidak menggetuknya lagi karena akan percuma, jadi aku langsung membuka pintunya, tapi sayangnya, sepertinya pintunya dikunci, aku pun terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu ini ..

" Chanyeol-ahh, buka pintunyaaa ", teriakku, karena aku mulai khawatir dengannya, tapi, itu tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa .. aku pun pergi kejendela nya dan melihat kedalam, itu dia, Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang mabuk dan sepertinya dia sedang puyeng didalam, sambil duduk dilantai sambil memegang sebotol minuman keras, dan disekelilingnya juga banyak botol minuman keras yang sepertinya sudah kosong, jujur saja, mataku terbuka lebar saat meilhatnya ..

" Chanyeol-ahh, hentikan, kumohon hentikan dan buka pintunya, chanyeoll-ahhh ", lagi-lagi teriakkan ku tak digubris nya, aku pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu itu, aku kembali kedepan pintu dan mencoba untuk mendobraknya ..

Pakkkkk .. dobrakan pertama ..

Pakkkkk .. dobrakan kedua ..

Pakkkkk .. dobrakan ketiga,

"Siall, " gumamku pelan, dan

Dobrakan keempat .. Praaaaakkkkkkk ..

Pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka dengan dobrakan keempatku, aku melihtnya dan langsung berlari kearahnya,

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? ", kataku dengan sedikit berteriak padanya, tapi dia hanya menatapku dengan tatap yang teramat kosong,

" Mungkinkah, dia akan kembali –meminum lagi minuman kerasnya- jiyeon-ah ? ", begitu katanya ..

" Masa bodoh ", aku pun mengambil botol minuman keras yang ditangannya dan melemparnya kesegala arah ..

" Tolong hentikan ini chanyeol-ah, kau tidak bisa begini terus, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan besok dan seterusnya, itu yang harus kau pikirkan, jangan hanya melakukan hal bodoh begini dan jangan terus-terusan menjadi pengecut seperti ini ", aku pun mencoba mengangkatnya

" Pengecut ? , aku memang pengecut, haruskah aku mati saja sekarang, jiyeon-ah ? ",

" Pakkkkkkkk ", aku langsung menamparnya ketika dia mengatakan kata-katanya itu, dan air mataku langsung menetes, aku pun membawanya kekamarnya, dan kemudian membersihkan rumahnya yang berantakan ini, dia tinggal sendirian disini ..

Aku pun sudah menyiapkannya makanan yang kubawa tadi, dan setelah semuanya beres, aku akan segera pulang, tapi aku terhenti didepan pintu kamarnya dan menengoknya sedikit .. Dan dia bahkan masih menangis ketika tertidur.

_Admin POV_

" Kau, bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan sakit, jadi, hentikan ini, jangan bersikap seperti kau adalah orang tersakit didunia ini, kau tahu, aku, hatiku, benar-benar tersiksa saat melihatmu seperti ini ", kata jiyeon dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pulang dan tanpa ia sadari, ternyata chanyeol belum tidur, dan ketika ia merasa jiyeon sudah keluar dari rumahnya, dia membuka matanya,

" Mianhe, jiyeon-ah " katanya singkat dan kembali menutup matanya ..

Jiyeon berjalan pulang dengan tanpa semangat, melihat orang yang ia cintai menjadi seperti itu, dia bahkan tersiksa sampai seperti itu hanya karena mantannya mencampakkannya, dan itu benar-benar membuat hati jiyeon sakit ..

_Keesokan harinya_

_Jiyeon POV_

Pagi-pagi, aku pergi lagi kerumahnya dengan membawa makanan lagi tentunya, aku pergi dan masuk kerumahnya tanpa ada hambatan seperti kemarin, dan saat aku lihat, dia tidak ada diruang tamu, aku pun pergi kekamarnya dan betul, dia ada disana dan masih sedang terbaring, apa dia berbaring terus seharian ? ..

" Bangunlah, kau belum mandi selama 5 hari terkahir, dan kau juga belum makan sejak dia mencampakkanmu kan ? ", kataku padanya

" Jiyeon-ah, ", tapi dia hanya memanggil namaku seperti itu, dengan nada yang sayu, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya ..

" Ne ? "

" Maaf … ", setelah mendengarnya, aku jadi sedikit gemetar

" Maaf ?, untuk apa ? ", kataku singkat

" Maaf, karena aku tidak melihatmu, maaf karena aku tidak membalas cintamu, maaf karena aku tidak memandangmu meski kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, maaf karena aku tak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu, aku minta maaf, ",

Deggg .. air mataku langsung keluar, entah kenapa, kata-katanya benar-benar terasa sepeti gelombang laut di hatiku,

" Babo ", kataku singkat dengan air mata yang berlinang makin banyak

" Baboya ", aku pun melepaskan semua yang kupegang dan berjalan lesu padanya, dan kemudian aku memukul-mukul kecil badannya sambil terisak, ini benar-benar memalukan ..

" Babo .. babo .. baboya namjaaaa ", aku berteriak dan menangis seperti orang bodoh, sungguh, benar-benar terasa sakit ..

" Pukul, pukul saja jika itu dapat membuatmu memaafkanku ", katanya pelan,

" Aaaaaaahhhhhh, ", akupun hanya menangis dan berhenti memukulnya.

" Tapi, aku akan segera mengakhiri ini semua, ", katanya pelan

" Mwo ?, apa kau akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini ?"

" Ne, ", jawabnya, dan jujur itu membuat hatiku cukup senang, dia, dia akan berubah menjadi vhanyeol yang dulu lagi ?, ini sungguh kabar yang mengembirakan bagiku ..

-SKIP-

_Keesokan harinya lagi_

Jiyeon POV

Rumah Jiyeon

Hujan turun hari ini, seperti biasa yang kalian ketahui, aku akan membawa makanan kerumah Chanyeol, tapi, entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatiku, dan dengan payung merah ku, aku akhirnya pergi kerumahnya ..

Saat sampai didepan pagar rumahnya, hatiku bergetar lagi, apa ini ?, seperti ada tekanan yang berbeda, bukankah dia sudah berkata kemarin bahwa dia akan berubah ?, tapi badanku tetap terasa kaku, aku melihat kepintu rumahnya dan ..

" Maldo andwae (tidak mungkin) ", aku segera berlari masuk kerumahnya tak peduli dengan payung yang sudah aku lepas, dan air hujan yang menetes di sekujur badanku, andwae, andwae Chanyeol-ahh ..

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dannnn ..

" Andddwaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee "

_Author POV_

" Andddwaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee", jiyeon berteriak dengan sangat keras saat melihat chanyeol, ralat, maksudnya jasad chanyeol yang sedang tergantung, ya, chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri, sungguh mengenaskan ..

Jiyeon langsung terduduk, " Andwae, andwae, maldo andwae, ini, ini pasti Cuma mimpi, Wae ?, kenapa kau melakukan ini yeoll-ah ?, Waeeeeeee ? ", jiyeon berteriak lagi histeris,

" Apa sebesar ini rasa cintamu padanya sehingga kau sampai bunuh diri ?, Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, andwaeeee, baboyaaa ", jiyeon pun berteriak terus dan memecahkan keheningan dipagi itu~~

4 Tahun Kemudian

_Author POV_

Seorang gadis sedang terlihat berkemas-kemas untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, dengan rambut yang dia biarkan terurai dan sedikit berombak, memakai banyak eyeliner dimatanya, dan lipstick pink pudar yang menampakan wajahnya yang terlihat cantik dan alami, dan untuk pakaian, dia memakai baju terusan sampai atas lutut yang berpola bunga-bunga dengan wanra pink pudar pula, memakai sweater, dan memilih sepatu hak tapi tidak terlalu tinggi dengan berwarna pink pudar pula ..

Dia pun terlihat keluar dari apartemennya, dan berjalan biasa, tidak terburu-buru tapi tidak juga pelan, dia benar-benar terlihat catchy, tapi dari wajahnya yg datar, sudah bisa di tebak kalau dia mempunyai sifat dingin, dia pun berhenti sesaat dan menatap sebuah rumah kosong yang tak layak huni dipinggir jalan ..

" Sudah 4 tahun, benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat ", kata gadis itu dan memalingkan lagi wajahnya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Oiya, apa kalian tau gadis itu siapa ?, ya, benar, Park Jiyeon, dia adalah Park Jiyeon ..

_Jiyeon POV_

Aku berjalan lagi, sebenarnya aku malas keluar rumah, tapi apa boleh buat, biar bagaimanapun aku harus pergi ke mall untuk membeli berbagai kebutuhan.

Tapi, saat aku berpapasan dengan seseorang, tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa hatiku langsung bergetar, rasanya aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berjalan, ada apa ini ?, perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang bahkan sudah lama aku tidak rasakan sejak 4 tahun terakhir, aku pun berbalik melihat orang yang berpapasan denganku tadi ..

" Jammkanmannyo (tunggu sebentar) ", aku mencoba memanggilnya dan dia pun berbalik padaku .. Aku sedikit terpaku, dia pun terlihat mengangkat satu keningnya karena heran denganku ..

" Wae ? ", Tanya orang itu

" Ahh, mian, aku, aku salah orang ", kataku singkat dan dia pun segera pergi berlalu, hatiku, kenapa bergetar saat berpapasan dengannya ?, siapa dia ?, ini, ini adalah perasaan yang sama pada chanyeol dulu, apa aku menyukainya ?, tidak mungkin, hatiku bahkan bergetar sebelum aku menatapnya, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya ?, tapi, getaran ini … Ah, sudahlah, lagi pula sejak kejadian Chanyeol 4 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan lagi yang namanya cinta, hatiku benar-benar sudah kaku untuk terbuka ke pria lain.

Aku pun pergi ke mall dan setelah itu pulang keapartemenku. Dan tidak terasa libur musim panas akan segera usai, dan aku harus kembali kesekolah lagi besok.

Oiya, aku sebenarnya adalah murid baru disekolah, aku baru akan masuk besok, sebenarnya, setelah insiden chanyeol itu aku segera pindah sekolah di busan, tempat nenekku tinggal dan tempat aku lahir, dan sekarang, karena aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, nenek memindahkan ku kesekolah di seoul karena kualitas mengajarnya lebih baik.

_Keesokan Harinya_ (Hari pertama sekolah selepas libur)

SMA HyeongHwan

_Admin POV_

Jiyeon berjalan malas saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, karena dia murid baru dan terlihat cantik pula, jadi dia menjadi sasaran mata semua orang yang dilewatinya, tapi jiyeon hanya menghiraukannya..

SKIP ..

_Kelas 3.1_

" Anyeong murid-murid ", sapa seorang guru muda cantik nan manis

" Anyeeeooooongggg Hyorin seonsaengnimmm ", ucap semua murid dikelas itu dengan cukup besar ..

" Ahh, seonsaengnim bagaimana liburan musim panas mu ?, apa mengasyikan ?", kata salah satu murid yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu untuk menggoda guru nya itu

" Ssstt, semuanya diam, ibu kesini karena dikelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru ", kata hyorin seonsaengnim yang disusul dengan teriakan riuh gemuruh /? Oleh murid-murid sekelas

" Apa gadis cantik misterius tadi yang akan masuk kekelas kita seonsaengnim ? ", Tanya seorang murid lagi yang bernama Suho, tapi tiba-tiba suara riuh gemuruh mereka terhenti saat jiyeon memasuki kelas ..

" Ahh, ini dia ", kata hyorin seonsangnim

Dan mata para murid yang pria hanya tertuju padanya,

" Teman-teman, sepertinya kelas kita baru saja dijatuhi seorang peri cantik dari langit ", kata Eunhyuk lagi .. dan kata-katanya itu membuat murid-murid dikelas berteriak riuh gemuruh lagi, tapi untung saja hyorin seonsaengnim langsung menyuruh mereka untuk diam ..

" Diam diam .. jadi, untuk mempersingkat waktu, siapa yang ingin duduk disampingnya ", sesaat setelah hyorin seonsaengnim mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang murid berdiri ..

" Aku adalah teman SMP nya dulu seonsaengnim, aku rasa, dia lebih baik duduk denganku ", kata Krystal, gadis yang berdiri tadi.

" Ahh, benarkah ? ", Tanya hyorin seonaengnim dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari jiyeon, sungguh, wajahnya benar-benar datar ..

" Baiklah, jiyeon akan duduk dengan krystal ", kata hyorin seonsaengnim yang diikuti dengan suara teriakan semua anak lelaki dikelas itu ..

" Kenapa tidak duduk denganku saja ", kata eunhyuk

" Bagaimana kalau duduk denganku ", kata Kai, dan kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut para namja dikelas, kecuali, seorang namja yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan jiyeon ..

Jiyeon pun tak menanggapi anak-anak namja itu dan segera duduk, dikursinya ..

_Baekhyun POV_

Bergetar, hatiku bergetar lagi saat melihatnya, bukankah dia adalah yeoja yang membuatku bergetar kemarin ?, ternyata dia benar-benar cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, beruntung tempat dudukku berada disamping tempat duduknya jadi aku bisa terus melihatnya, tapi, aku masih berpikir-pikir, kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar saat bertemu dengannya ?

_Jiyeon POV_

Kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar saat bertemu dengannya ?, itu lah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang, tak kusangka ternyata dia sekolah disini dan sekelas juga denganku, apalagi, kursi kami berdekatan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang ketika melihatnya tadi, kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, wajah nya benar-benar imut, dan tampan .. aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan ini, tapi, apa dia benar-benar sudah mencairkan hatiku yang sempat membeku beberapa tahun silam ?

" Ahh, andwae ", teriakku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku atas apa yg kupikirkan tadi dan berhasil membuat murid sekelas menatapku heran.

" ada apa ?, apa ada sesuatu yang salah jiyeon-ah ? ", Tanya krystall pada jiyeon

" Ani, aku hanya … ", kata-kata jiyeon pun terpotong oleh krystal

" Hanya mengingatnya ? , sudahlah jiyeon-ah, itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu dan kau harus melupakannya, dan, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu", katanya dan aku pun tak menggubrisnya .. dia benar-benar sok tahu, padahal bukan chanyeollah yang aku pikirkan tadi ..

_Admin POV_

Bel istrahat pun berbunyi, semua orang keluar dari kelas kecuali jiyeon, dia hanya duduk dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja ..

" Apa, aku terlihat seperti, menyiksa diriku sendiri ?", tanyanya dalam hati saat mengingat kata-kata yang krystall berikan padanya tadi ..

Kantin

Disebuah meja, terlihat Baekhyun, dan Krystall yang sedang duduk menunggu makanan yang sedang di pesan oleh, Suzy ..

" Apa kau benar-benar teman smp nya, Yis-ah ? ", Tanya baekhyun pada krystal

"Kyaa~ Jangan memanggilku dengan Yis, aku tidak suka tauu ", kata krystal pada baekhyun

" Tidak bisa, aku akan selalu memanggilmu Yis karena itu lebih singkat ", jawab baekhyun

" Iss, terserah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya tentang nya ?, apa kau juga memuja-muja kecantikannya ?, seperti yang dilakukan semua namja dikelas ?", Tanya krystall yang sepertinya mulai iri dengan jiyeon,

" Hmm, ani, aku hanya bertanya saja, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengannya, sifatnya benar-benar sangat dingin ", kata baekhyun lagi

" Dulu dia periang, tidak sedingin itu ",

" Benarkah ?, terus, kenapa dia jadi dingin ?", Tanya baekhyun antusias ..

" Karena hatinya terluka, ", jawab Suzy yang tiba-tiba datang membawa makanan dan duduk,

" Terluka ?", Tanya baekhyun, suzy pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan saja ..

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?, kau bukan teman smp kami ", kata krystal yg heran kenapa suzy bisa tau ..

" Apa kalian lupa ?, aku ini, PERAMAL, Aku tahu segalanya ", kata suzy sambil memakan sesendok makanannya .. Suzy memang bisa meramal, dan dia merupakan salah satu siswi yang terkenal disekolah, selain bisa meramal, dia juga cantik dan punya banyak bakat, tidak heran kalau tidak ada siswa disekolah itu yang tidak mengenalnya ..

" Ahh, iya, aku lupa, hehe ", kata krystal sambil mulai memakan makanannya juga ..

" Terluka ?, kenapa dia terluka ?, ", Tanya baekhyun lagi yang sepertinya benar-benar penasaran

" Dulu, dia menyukai seorang pria, waktu itu, kita masih kelas 2 smp, dan pria itu sudah lama dekat dengannya, tapi kemudian pria itu menyukai seorang murid baru, dan akhirnya pria dan murid baru itu berpacaran ", terang krystall sambil makan, dan dia pun lanjut berbicara lagi ..

" Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dia menjadi sampai seperti itu, ", begitu lanjutnya

" Terus, apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu ?", Tanya baekhyun lagi tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanannya

" Jadi begini, kemudian setelah beberapa bulan mereka berpacaran, gadis itu mencampakkanya, dan akhirnya pria itu menjadi stress, dan akhirnya memilih untuk bunuh diri, dan hal itulah yang membuat jiyeon menjadi seperti itu ", terang krystal

" Ahh, aku mengerti ", baekhyun pun sedikit mengangguk, dan kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan makanannya, dan membuat krystal bingung,

" Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya ?, biasanya dia bahkan minta tambah ", kata krystal yang tidak digubris oleh suzy ..

Dikelas

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan kekelas tapi terhenti dipintu saat dia melihat jiyeon sendirian dikelas itu, jiyeon pun menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ..

" Bergetar lagi …. ", kata keduanya didalam hati mereka masing-masing..

Baekhyun pun berjalan sok cool dan keren ke tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan jiyeon, dan duduk dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat keren pula /?

" Byun baekhyun ", kata baekhyun singkat dan membuat jiyeon menatapnya ..

" Nae ireumi (itu namaku) ", lanjut baekhyun

" Apa aku bertanya siapa namamu ?", Tanya jiyeon yang benar-benar terkesan dingin

" Ani, kau tidak bertanya, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu ", kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, sungguh, walaupun jiyeon hanya memasang tampang dingin dan bersifat dingin pula, tapi sesungguhnya didalam lubuk hatinya, dia benar-benar terpaku dengan senyuman baekhyun itu ..

" Jangan meng- ", kata jiyeon tertahan karena baekhyun langsung memotongnya

" Apa kau tidak makan ? ", potong baekhyun

" Jangan mem-",

" Ternyata benar kau belum makan, tunggu sebenar, aku akan membelikan roti dan susu untukmu ", potong baekhyun lagi dan segera keluar dari kelas ..

" (Dia… apa itu yang membuat hatiku bergetar ?) ", kata jiyeon dalam hati

Baekhyun pun pergi membelikan jiyeon roti dan susu, tapi saat dijalan pulangnya kekelas, ia bertemu dengan Suzy ..

" Baekhyun-ah ", panggil suzy padanya

" ah, ne ?", baekhyun pun berhenti

" Tolong, jangan terlalu bersikap begitu padanya ", kata suzy singkat

" Ne ?, apa maksudmu ?, ", Tanya baekhyun heran

" Kalian, tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau mengerti kata-kataku kan ? " kata suzy

" Mwo ?, apa kau sedang meramal sekarang ?", Tanya baekhyun

" Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, aku tau kau menyukainya, tapi, kau dan dia, pada akhirnya akan terluka nanti "

" Mwo ?, itu takkan terjadi, sudahlah suzy-ah, jangan seperti ini, aku tahu kalau kau sedang bercanda .. iyakan ?, hehe, aku pergi dulu ne ", baekhyun pun langsung melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata suzy ..

" (Berhentilah, sebelum, kalian terluka) ", kata suzy dalam hatinya..

Dikelas

" Jiyeon-ah ", baekhyun pun segera pergi dan meletakkan apa yg dia beli di atas meja jiyeon

" Makanlah, kelas akan segera masuk lagi " kata baekhyun dan kemudian duduk dikursinya

" Aku tidak nafsu makan ", kata jiyeon singkat

" Makanlah, nanti kau akan sakit, lagipula tidak ada org dikelas ", kata baekhyun lagi

" (Aduh, apa yg aku katakana ?, kenapa aku jadi perhatian begini ?", kata baekhyun dalam hatinya

" (Kenapa, dia perhatian begitu ? ) ", kata jiyeon dalam hatinya ..

Jiyeon pun mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyapu bersih makanan dan minuman yang dibelikan baekhyun dari mejanya dan akhirnya semuanya terjatuh, baekhyun pun melihat hal itu dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa ..

" Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau makan, ", jiyeon pun segera keluar dari ruang kelas sedangkan baekhyun langsung mengumpulkan semua makanan itu ..

" Kau, membuatku semakin ingin mengenalmu ", kata baekhyun singkat lalu tersenyum tipis …

Kelas pun akhirnya masuk kembali dan setelah beberapa jam akhirnya jam sekolah usai dan mengharuskan para murid untuk pulang,

" Yis-ah ", kata baekhyun memanggil krystall

" Hmm ? ", jawab krystall

" Ikut aku keatap sekolah, ada yg ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ", kata baekhyun singkat ..

_Krystall POV_

" Ikut aku keatap sekolah, ada yg ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ", kata baekhyun singkat ..

M-m-mwoo ?, dia mengajakku keatap sekolah ?, saat jam pulang ?, oh my goddd .. setelah berteman sejak kami masih kecil, apa sekarang dia mau mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku ?, tapi, aku belum siap, astaga baekkii-yaah, aku, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau ternyata benar-benar mencintaiku, dan ternyata rasa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ..

Saat sampai, aku pun sedikit malu-malu, kira-kira, dia mengajakku kesini untuk menembakku, atau langsung ingin melamarku ?, Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa, aku belum siapp ..

" Waeyo baekki-yah ? ", tanyaku lembut padanya, aku sengaja melembutkan suaraku, Wkwkwk ..

" Sebenarnya .. ", katanya terpotong, aduhh, cepat katakanlah baekki, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarnya ..

" Sebenarnya apa ?", tanyaku mulai manja ..

" Sebenarnya, aku sepertinya, menyukai jiyeon " ..

_Admin POV_

" Sebenarnya, aku sepertinya, menyukai jiyeon " ..

Dan deggg~~ ,, seperti terhantam gelombang sunami, hati krystall benar-benar sangat terpukul, terpukul bertubi-tubi, dia bahkan sudah berprasangka bahwa baekhyun akan menembaknya saat itu, tapi ternyata, malah sebaliknya ..

" M-m-wo ? ", Tanya krystal tertatih, sungguh, air matanya benar-benar ingin keluar tapi dia menahannya sedikit lagi ..

" Ya, entah kenapa hatiku selalu bergetar dihatinya, dan disisi lain, dia- "

" Disisi lain dia mirip juga dengan ibumu, kan ?", kata krystal tanpa tenaga, dan disusul dengan anggukan oleh baekhyun, dan sontak krystal langsung berbalik belakang dan meneteskan air matanya ..

" Wae Yis-ah ?, kenapa kau berbalik ? ", Tanya baekhyun heran

" A…a..ni, aku, harus segera pulang ", krystal pun langsung bergegas berjalan pulang dengan langkah sangat cepat dan kemudian berlari agar baekhyun tidak mengejarnya ..

" Hyaa, hyaa, Yis-ahh, ada apaa ? ", teriak baekhyun yang tidak digubris oleh krystall

Krystal pun berlari sambil menangis,

" Apa, kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan padaku ?, kau mencintai orang yang baru berkenalan denganmu, dan, kau, kau bahkan tidak menatapku sedikit pun, orang yang sudah bersamamu selama 17 tahun, apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah menganggapku ?, aku, mencintaimu, baekhyun-ah, tapi, wae ?, kenapa kau begini ? " kata krystall dalam hatinya dengan masih terisak .. dia bahkan berlari dipinggir jalan masih sambil menangis dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa heran, dan jiyeon yang sedang berjalan diseberang jalan yang berbeda dengan krystall, tanpa sengaja melihatnya ..

" Ada apa dengannya ? ", Tanya jiyeon dalam hatinya, ketika melihat krystall ..

Back To Baekhyun

" Wae ?, apa ada masalah penting sampai dia langsung pergi begitu saja ?, padahal, aku masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi padanya ", gumam baekhyun sambil berjalan pulang berlahan ..

Tapi saat baekhyun turun dari tangga, dia melihat seorang pria dengan badan yang cukup tinggi sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan intens, baekhyun cukup heran, karena bulu kuduk nya berdiri saat melihat pria itu, dan selang beberapa detik, pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang ..

" M-m-wo ? ", kata baekhyun kaget dan kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ..

" Ta-ta-tadi itu apa ? ", katanya, dank arena dia mulai takut, dia pun langsung pergi berlari ..

Dirumah suzy

Degg .. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Suzy melepaskan buku yang sedang dia pegang, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya, dan saat dia berbalik .. Matanya terbelalak ..

" Cha..cha..chanyeol, kaukah itu ? ", Tanya Suzy terbata-bata

" Tolong jaga jiyeon, jangan biarkan, dia terluka dengan orang itu ", kata chanyeol, ralat, roh chanyeol itu ..

" Tapi, takdir mereka sud- ", kata-kata suzy terpotong oleh roh chanyeol ..

" Tidak sebelum mereka meneruskannya, jangan biarkan, dia terluka lagi, seperti dulu ", setelah itu bayangan chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan suzy .. badan suzy pun terasa kaku dan shock .. Untuk seorang peramal sepertinya, dia memang bisa berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk gaib, seperti roh chanyeol itu ..

" Otteohkkae ? .. Otteohkkae ? ", katanya sambil langsung terduduk dilantai ..

_Malam Hari_

_Admin POV_

Malam itu, baekhyun berdiri didepan rumah krystal, rumah baekhyun memang berada tepat disamping rumah krystall, dan oleh karena itulah mereka berteman sejak masih kecil, bahkan sejak saat hari pertama mereka lahir, mereka lahir dirumah sakit yang sama dan kamar persalinan ibu mereka pun bersampingan ..

" Yiss, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? ", kata baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil menunggu krystall keluar ..

" Krystall-ah, baekhyun menunggu mu diluar, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar menemuinya ", teriak ibu krystal

Mendengarnya, krystal yang masih menangis dikamarnya dari tadi /?, melihat baekhyun dari jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua ..

" Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, maka, setidaknya, kau tidak bersikap seperti ini, baekhyun-ah, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mencintaiku, jangan memberiku harapan kosong seperti ini ", katanya pelan, dan tiba-tiba baekhyun menatapnya dari luar dan tersenyum kearahnya tapi dia langsung pergi menjauh dari jendela itu ..

" Ada apa dengannya ?, apa dia baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya ? ", kata baekhyun dan setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya, tapi, lagi dia melihat seseorang yang cukup tinggi berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya ..

" Bukankah, dia yang aku liat tadi saat turun dari atap sekolah ? ", kata baekhyun pelan, baekhyun pun berjalan mendekatinya ..

" Permisi, kau, kenapa ada didepan rumahku ? ", Tanya baekhyun dan, dan akhirnya fanfic ini bersambung ke chapter 2 -_-"

Oiya habis baca jangan lupa di review / coment ne :D ,, jangan lupa kasih kritik sama sarannya juga .. (y) .. chap 2 nya mungkin release hari minggu atau selasa .. And gomawo udah baca '-'


End file.
